Tale as Old as Time
by spiritgirl16
Summary: AU:When Hadie, only son of Hades-Lord of the Underworld and god of Death-is chosen to go to Auradon prep along with Mal & co. He is adamant about staying, not wanting to deal with the "prissy pink princesses and perfect little princes". Still he is forced to go since his dad also wants the fairy godmother's wand to be free; There he meets Camilla, Auradons one and only princess.
1. Pretentious Proclamation

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Descendants, or anything of relation to it._

 _A/N: Hadie is actually a character from the book version, not an OC. His personality and obviously his importance to the plot have just been changed, basically the Core Four is gonna be the Core Five for this story._

 ** _Warning(s):_** _AU. Possible OOCness. Possible swearing and references to violence._

* * *

 _Pretentious Proclamation_

* * *

 _Once upon a time, that is-a time **after** all the happily ever afters, maybe even the ones after that. All the villains of the world; ones like Maleficent, Ursula, Jafar, blah blah blah... were exiled from what is now known as the United States of Auradon. A union of kingdoms under the rule of King Adam( before referred to only as The Beast.) and his princess wife Belle._

 _See, King Adam declared the villains too dangerous to live among the "good" people of Auradon, sentencing them instead to banishment. For this purpose he created what was called the Isle of the Lost, even going so far as to throw a magical dome over the place. Here things like magic, enchantments, and even wi-fi were a no-go, in a way it was the maximum sort of punishment I guess with the terrible, the treacherous, the truly awful and the severely sinister all had to live without magic._

 _King Adam declared they would lead magic-less lives forever, repent for all the terrible things each of them had done._

 _Forever, however, is a very long time. And while most believed **all** the villains were trapped under the crippling dome of the Isle, there was one in fact too powerful to keep caged...More on that later._

 _Don't worry you'll meet us soon enough, but first this happened._

~O~

Hadie's first thought was that it has to be a dream. This couldn't be real after all. He was sitting by the edge of a beautifully stunning pool of water with a sculpted figure of-was it Apollo?-standing in the middle, arms raised and poised as though ready to unleash a blow to the very sun. Stone pillars and steps led the way to a large, wonderous looking ancient temple of sorts and the stars shone above with unrivaled brilliance;it was all so perfect.

He felt he was going to be sick.

"Just where the heck...am I? He asked aloud, absently letting his fingers swirl in the clear water, causing ripples that blotted out the stars shining above.

"Why, you're in Auradon, you've been here now for a couple of days now. Don't you remember?" The girl standing a few feet away answered.

Hadie hadn't noticed her until she spoke to be quite honest, and once he did he immediately wished he hadn't. She was the worst part in this whole thing really - whatever he chose to call it-tall and lithe with the build of a long distance runner maybe, hair as black as night with streaks of sunshine gold standing out in the cascading waves of it, and eyes a unique shade of honey-brown almost pure gold.

She was the kind of girl villains like him were raised to hate, the ype that people like Maleficent and the Evil Queen would curse and secretly envy for reasons beyond eitherof their controls. This girl, look-wise, was everything any normal boy would covet and swoon after, but Hadie was by far not a normal boy.

With eyes as cold and haunting as his father's,as well as his blue hair and slightly blue-tinted skin were enough to make him stand out in the crowd. The somewhat gothic ensemble he donned furthering his already menacing visage of death and doom to all manner of living things.

Living things like this girl which brought up the question...

"Who are you?"He demanded. He didn't bother with politeness, for he did not belong in Auradon, or with some prissy princess girl-

"You know who I am." The girl answered simply, her head tilted to the side and a hint of concern showing on her face. "I'm your friend."

Hadie only scoffed. "Now I know this is a dream." Dark humour brimming in his dark eyes looking almost smug. "I have no friends."

Her face fell, looking about ready to fire off some comeback when another voice beat her to it, causing the skies overhead to darken and the winds to blow harshly around them. In an instant the welcoming, peaceful environment was replaced by a much darker, booming one.

Hadie knew it well, though: The Underworld.

"IDIOTS!" An explosion rocked the surrounding area.

Hadie awoke with a start, nearly gasping in surrpise from the rude awakening.

His father was yelling at his minions again. Being god of the underworld and an immortal being, Hades' punishment was crueler than others. Since as a god, his powers couldn't exactly be stripped away so easily. Not to mention there was the issue of who would manage the souls in the underworld if Hades was not there.

It was an infuriating and tiring task. And no other god wanted it.

Hades ran the underworld the same way he kept his minions in line, through power and cruelty, not to mention a healthy dosage of despair. He kept spirits weak, reminding them of past sins and blasting fireballs to get his point across more often than not. His failed attempt at tearing apart Olympus leaving a sore spot that left him agitated by the smallest acts of insolence.

Hadie, however, had grown used to the shouting. To the scorching aftermath of a fiery rage no normal human could ever hope to stand. Not to mention the idiocy that was the duo, Pain and Panic, whose names held more terror than the two actual beings ever did. Even their offspring were a disgrace!

Despite being used to things though, it was still a rude awakening in Hadie's eyes as he kicked off the blue satin covers with a huff, his blue hair sparking a bit with the spike in temper.

 _'What a ridiculous dream_!'He thought.

Why on earth would he be dreaming of Auradon of all places anyway?

What sort of ridiculous curse was put on him to send him a princess in his dreams?

Hadie shook his head at the memory of the girl and shuddered a bit in revulsion. The melodious voice fading away and replaced by the sounds of shrieking souls and pained cries of despair. He scoffed at the souls just outside his room, begging for mercy from his father, for their crimes to be forgiven by the one god too cruel for words.

Hadie laughed when he heard their screams, envisioning their shriveled remains turning to dust under the intense heat of his fathers might. The impact, however, made his room shake with his dresser drawers popping open, a mix of blue and black flying out.

Souls drifted in through the uneven, rocky walls that made up his room, but he ignored them, standing and crossing the expanse of his room. Different hues of black, gray and dark blue were strewn across the floor each of them baring some kind of resemblance yet none at all at the same time, skulls being an especially prominent sight; be it clothes, accessories or even some of the things Hadie would occasionally pluck off the streets from unsuspecting shopkeepers when he felt like it.

Hadie had a fondness for skulls, they were menacing and usually meant death or something eerily similar were near. His father's toga had a skull on it, so maybe that's why.

"Hadie, get up already will you!?" His father's voice resounded through their so-called home. It was powerful, commanding and brimming with white-hot rage. "Useless boy...can't even be bothered to wake up on his own." He heard Hades mutter.

"I'm up!" He hollered back.

Changing out of his pajamas, he donned his usual attire consisting of a dark leather jacket patched together mostly of black with a dash of dark blue on one arm and gray on the other and a couple of skulls to finish it off, a pair of torn jeans the same color as that of a raven's feathers. He carefully pulled on his black fingerless gloves, fastening the straps around his wrist with the little skulls on them. The silver cartilage piercing he had glinted while he ran his fingers through his blue-tinted hair.

He avoided side-glancing in the mirror while tightening his combat boots, thinking it unnecessary and wasteful. If he had though, he would have seen a young handsome looking boy with an unmistakably cold, bitter glint in his dark, cruel eyes. His skin was a rather normalish, if not pale complexion tinged with the slightest hint of his fathers naturally blue dead skin. He'd often heard other villains on the Isle begrudge and whisper of his good looks and talents, even though Hades' wasn't a favored god, a god he still was and all gods tended to have an unearthly beauty about them. Even if Hades' had become distorted overtime... Though Hadie himself had inherited what some could only speculate what was once Hades' good looks.

Stuffing a few paint-cans into his bag(this town wasn't going to graffiti itself now, was it?) he made a beeline for the door.

Meanwhile across the Sea of Serenity, which separated the Isle of the Lost from the rest of the world, lay the USA-the United States of Auradon, a land of peace and enchantment, prosperity and delight, which encompassed all the good kingdoms: In the East resided the colorful domes of the Sultan's seat, where Aladdin and Jasmine were. Not at all far from where Mulan and Shang guarded the imperial palace. In the North was Charming castle, owned by Cinderella Charming and her husband. Right next door to the "Honeymoon Cottage" was the fort-bedroom palace Aurora and Phillip called their home. And down in the south, one could spot the lanterns of Rapunzel and Eugene divine domicile, right near the spot on the coast where Ariel and Eric had made their under-and-over-the-sea royal residence.

And right in the center of it all was the grandest castle in all Auradon. Lavish turrets and balconies, its highest towers showing the emblazoned proud sigil of the USA on a banner. Inside was a great many rooms, ranging from ballrooms to guest room to staterooms, even a formal dining room that could seat hundreds if need be, and not a single one would feel like anything but a pampered guest mind you. Not to mention a wondrous library which held all the books ever written inside its shelves.

This was the ever majestic building known as Castle Beast.

"Well then, how can we possibly help you today..."Cami wasn't talking to anyone but a piece of paper-or rather a thousand pieces of paper. She stared down at the documents in front of her, tapping on them with her pen like it was a magic wand and could make them disapear. Her parents had asked her and her brother Ben to lead the council meeting that morning, part of their training for when they become king and queen of Auradon in just a few months, so he said.

Normally tradition called for only the eldest, which would be Ben, to be crowned king. King Adam and Queen Belle seemed adamant, however, over both children ruling even though in Camilla's mind Ben was by far the more logical choice. He even looked the part, unlike her, what with his strong brow and chisel-cut cheekbones so much like their fathers, he had moms eyes though along with her keen intellect making for a brilliant combo.

Camilla had gotten none of those things. Her hair was long, accentuated in light cascading waves of raven-black, long, thin streaks of pure sunshine golden hair sparkling through. Her eyes were highly unnatural as well, looking almost an odd shade of molten gold, she preferred them as a honey-like shade of brown, and her skin had a soft tan to it. Many tend to avoid her if only since she just seems to stick out so much, giving off a very un-Auradon atmosphere about her.

She was like an outcast, a noticeable blot on everyone's perfect little visage; except her family.

Brushing that aside however, the complaint wasn't the only thing on princess Camilla's mind. She had just woken up not that long ago from a terrible nightmare, at least it felt that way a bit. It certainly did look like one as well-shabbily dressed, miserable looking people eating nothing but rotten fruit and horrid looking black coffee, surrounded by some shabbily built village. She had walked around, seemingly invisible to everyone else before she fell down one of many ditches lining the road.

Thankfully someone was kind enough to help pull her out!

"You're really stupid, you know that?"A harsh voice spoke up from behind her. She whirled around to face the owner.

There was a boy; He seemed vaguely familiar but for the life of her Camilla couldn't peg why. She didn't think she ever knew anyone who wore such dark, punk-style clothes out in the open, with chains and fingerless gloves no less! Certainly no one in Auradon, and yet... she was somehow captivated by the underlying Grecian features he possessed, looking strangely beautiful for a boy.

He was so much more different from the day-to-day princes she met.

"I-I...uh..."

His brow rose. There was just a hint of annoyance in his eyes, which was when Camilla had noticed his skin overall pale with a barely noticeable blue hue to it. Was he a fairy perhaps? His eyes were unnaturally cold, similar to how she imagined Maleficents to be-maybe even Hades-such a thought brought a shudder to her spine.

Without waiting for her to regain herself, the mysterious boy had simply turned on his heel and left.

"W-wait, I-..."She tried reaching out, managing to get a few steps forward.

Then like clockwork, she woke up.

It was frustrating really, she felt like the boy was someone she should know. Yet even as the hours passed, not a single memory or clue about his identity was given to her.

Giving a disgruntled noise, she instead focused her attention back on the papers in hand deciding to try to forget the silly dream and the mysterious boy in it.

Ben was in the middle of getting fitted for his coronation suit, then once he finished they would switch for a while. She just had to make it until then.

Cami once more looked over the complaint form, signed by the Sidekicks United association-interesting name-and her heartbeat just a little faster at the thought of actually having to meet with all these people face-to-face, and try to convince them there was no need for such a level of discontent.

Heaving a sigh, she was almost relieved when a familiar voice interrupted her reverie.

"Be careful about those sidekicks, little lady. Sooner or later they'll try to steal the spotlight."

Camilla's head snapped up, surprised when she saw her father standing in the doorway. King Adam looked as regal as ever, just as his posters depicted of him, he was smiling and looking quite happy and fulfilled.

Motioning towards the stack of papers King Adam commented. "I see you're working hard."

"Yeah."

King Adam came closer and clapped his large paw of a hand tightly on his daughter's shoulder. "That's my girl. So, what is it they want exactly?" He asked.

Camilla took a moment, composing herself. "Well, it seems they're a bit upset by how much they do around here, and how little they seem to get compensated for it." She looked back at her father. "If you look at things from their perspective, I think maybe they do have a point."

The King nodded making a noise of acknowledgement. "Everyone gets a voice here in Auradon. Although the key is to not let too many voices drown out your sense of reasons. That is part of what makes a ruler great after all!" He said, perhaps with a little more force than necessary Cami thought wincing.

"Dear, if you keep raising your voice like that, you're going to break all the fine china, and then Mrs. Potts will never allow you another glass of warm milk or hot bath ever again." came the voice of none other than the good queen Belle, Camilla and Ben's mother. She walked into the room with breathtaking grace, slipping her much smaller hand underneath the kings beastly muscled arm. She was looking quite lovely in the simply yellow dress she wore, their colors reflecting of their moods and beliefs on things.

Yellow being a color representing of hope, happiness; much like how Belle had shown the Beast hope when she came upon his castle so many long years ago, and happiness such as when the curse on him was broken and they had their 'happily ever-after'. Blue the more strong and steadfast color, it suited the abnormally strong man who was once nothing more than a hideous Beast, who was steadfast in his beliefs of things when running Auradon as well as his loyalty and protection of his wife Belle.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, a small little voice couldn't help but chime in with how blue was also the same color as _hi_ _s_ hair-the boy from her dream. She immediately shook away such a thought.

"Ben should be about done with his fitting, dear. Why we all go see?" Belle said, smiling warmly.

Naturally the King agreed, Camilla however, swallowed quite audibly fiddling with her pen a moment.

' _Ben will probably want to tell them about the proclamation there and then too_.' She thought.

Without waiting to be told twice Camilla rose up off the chair, bracing herself for what she was certain would be a 'difficult' conversation with her parents. ' _Well, at least I'm done taking complaints for the day_...'

The trio left the room.

~O~

The future king of Auradon, Prince Benjamin, or Ben for short was standing on a slightly raised platform, his head turned with his gentle green eyes locked in an intense gaze, looking outside the rooms vast window where he could just make out the outline of the Isle of the lost. The home of the villains.

"Sleeve." The white-haired tailor continued to mutter under his breath, running his yellow measuring tape along the length of Ben's arm. "Head." He suddenly said jerking Ben's head forward tearing his eyes from the window and holding the measuring tape around his head, making the prince look up a bit.

The moment the tailor removed the measuring tape was the moment Ben's parents decided to make their entrance. Camilla hurrying forward so she was standing more beside Ben, looking as nervous as he felt.

"How is it possible that you're both going to be crowned King and Queen in a month? You're still just babies!"King Adam yelled jovially, walking forward with Belle beside him.

"Ben's turning sixteen dear. And Camilla's not that far behind."Belle interjected lightly, gently giving her husband a tap on his shoulder. A proud look shown in both their eyes.

"Hey pops." Ben greeted immediately.

"Sixteen? That's far too young!"King Adam exclaimed. "Why I didn't make a good decision until I was at least...forty-two!"He added, feigning ignorance when his wife huffed, looking indignant for a moment.

"Uh, you decided to marry me when you were only twenty-eight."Belle clarified.

"Well, it was either you or the teapot." His son and daughter both gave a small bout of laughter at their dad's joke, only stopping when Belle gave her husband an almost stern look. "Kidding." The king amended, still smiling.

' _Now's as good a chance as any_.'The siblings thought.

"Mom."Ben began.

"Dad."Cami continued.

The two looked at one another for silent reassurance, then back at their parents.

"We've decided on our first official proclamation together." Ben announced.

The King and Queen glanced at each other, seeming equally impressed by their children's bold statement.

"We've decided that the children of the Lost be allowed to live here." Camilla said, mustering all of her willpower so as not to look away from her parents sudden shell-shocked expressions, her mother even dropped the clothes she had been in the middle of folding suddenly. "In Auradon."Ben said, if it wasn't clear, which judging by their reactions it was.

"Everytime Cami and I look out towards the Island, we feel as though they have all been abandoned."Ben added resolutely. In doing so he stepped off the platform he was on, the tailor seeming to give a huff of irritation before deciding the issue wasn't worth pursuing at the time.

The reaction was slow, but not unexpected.

"The children of our sworn enemies," Adam started, his temper already rising"living among us?"

Ben nodded seeing a glimmer of hope reflected in his mother's eyes when she nodded slowly, seeming to at least give it some thought.

"We start out with a few, of course."Camilla hurried to say.

"Yes, only the ones who really need our help," Ben said soon after. "In fact we've already chosen them." At this both Ben and Cami were looking more towards their mother seeming to have better luck winning her over than their father. Only just their mom wouldn't be enough.

"Have you?"King Adam said, his tone challenging.

Just as he took a step forward-looking ready to outright reject the proposed idea altogether, Belle stopped him by placing a small, gentle hand on his arm. "I gave you a second chance." Was all she said, and it seemed to do the trick. King Adam's eyes turned distant for just a split second, as though recalling something extremely important. Belle turned back to her children, her face all business. "Who are their parents?" She inquired.

Camilla felt her stomach churn just a little.

"Cruella De Vil." Ben said, awaiting his parents approval before continuing. "Jafar."Belle nodded along. "Evil Queen." The Kings tense posture was slowly starting to subside. "...Maleficent."

Then all the progress was gone. Their father exploded with rage.

"Maleficent!? She is one of the worst villains in the land!"

"And Hades." Ben finished, forcing the words out as though his father said nothing.

Though it seemed impossible the King only became more furious. The tailor had long since scurried from the room, fear etched in his features at the bombshell news, no doubt wanting as far away as possible at the moment.

"Hades too!? He's the god of _death_!" King Adam roared in displeasure. "You want to allow the spawn of the two worst villains in the land to just walk around free as a couple of birds!?"

"Dad, just here us out-"Cami started to say, but her father was having none of it.

"I won't hear of it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes." King Adam said, fury lacing every word.

"Dad, their children are innocent!" Ben defended, Camilla stepping up beside him. "Don't you think they deserve a chance at a normal life, Dad?" Cami added, trying her best puppy-dog eyes for good measure.

Reinforcements came in the form of their mother thankfully, once again fixing her husband with a look of sorts, firm yet gentle. A quiet strength shown in her eyes when King Adam paused in his rant, glancing at her. His shoulders slumped a little, bowing his head just enough as a sign of submission.

"I suppose... the children are innocent." He finally relented.

Ben was a bit shocked as he knew his father hated defeat.

' _I wonder if I'll ever find someone like that, someone precious enough where I'd do anything for them_.' As Cami pondered this Belle came up to them, straightening Ben's collar and offering a small smile of encouragement. "Well done." She congratulated before turning around back to the King. "Well, shall we?"

The royal couple left, their arms interlinked, leaving their two children alone with each other.

As soon as his parents were out of sight, Ben turned his attention back out the window. "Well, that wasn't _too_ bad..."Cami commented with a roll of her eyes making Ben laugh. He absently touched his family ring on his finger. The two looked ahead at the outline of the Isle, each with different thoughts running rampant through their heads.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Review.**


	2. Of Bumps and Bruises

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Descendants, or anything of relation to it._

 ** _Warning(s):_** _AU. Possible OOCness. Possible swearing and references to violence._

* * *

 _Of Bumps and Bruises_

* * *

Camilla fiddled nervously with the rose-shaped pendant hanging around her neck-her family crest, Ben's was modeled more after their father's head-while she waited for the members of Auradon's Council to file in and take their seats. Today was the day where she and Ben would officially announce their proclamation, putting it to a vote before finally bringing over the VKs into Auradon.

It was nerve-wracking really. Even with Lumiere and Cogsworth standing at the ready on either side of the door, encouraging smiles on their faces. Part of her felt nauseous, the other a tad giddy, or maybe it was denial…

"Good morning your majesties." A polite voice greeted, snapping Camilla from her personal reverie.

"Ah, good day to you as well Queen Aurora." Ben greeted politely, smiling.

Camilla tried hard not to frown. ' _Of all the people to show up first_...' She cleared her throat trying for a polite smile, which judging by the slight wince Aurora gave was probably unsuccessful. ' _Perfect_. _Just Perfect_.'

"Princess Camilla." Aurora added, almost sounding like an afterthought at best. Something that went completely over Ben's head at the very least, not that Camilla could really fault him.

"H-hello Queen Aurora, um, how's Audrey?" She mentally kicked herself for her stutter.

Aurora's face immediately brightened at the mention of her all too perfect little girl, shifting her attention back onto Ben while answering Camilla's question. "Oh she is doing wonderful, in fact she is looking forward to your date scheduled this evening, prince Ben. She says she has a wonderful surprise planned."

At the reminder of the date Ben's face did, well, something. A sort of grimace really, which admittedly did make Camilla have to hold back a very un-ladylike snort of amusement.

"Oh yes, I...look forward to it as well." Ben's recovery was quick enough where Aurora didn't seem to notice the mild hesitation in his tone, or maybe she just didn't really care. Too high off the fact her baby girl was dating the future king of Auradon- well, one of them at least, assuming Camilla ever found someone.

As more members of the Council started to filter in, Camilla felt more put out by their presence. She was neither oblivious nor particularly fond of the wayward glances some would send her way-talks of last night's Tourney scores and such going in one ear and out the other-"So princess Camilla, Chad tells me he's offered to be your date for the upcoming coronation."

Camilla almost spit out the spiced cider she was drinking, pounding her fist against her chest when it went down the wrong way. Thankful she didn't outright gag, she would have never heard the end of it!

"Ooh-I uh*cough, cough!*Ew- I- I mean, uh-…"Mr. Charming stared, a few of the surrounding members looking slightly baffled by her choice of words, starting to whisper. "N-not you I mean, the uh...the Cider." She spoke quickly, lamely gesturing to her cup. Her lips quirking into a nervous smile as she did.

From their spots beside the door she swore she heard Cogsworth groan a little bit, Lumiere chuckling under his breath.

"You-you know what, Mr. Charming, uh sir. "Camilla began, wishing at times like these she possessed a hint of grace like her mother or brother even. "Gosh, it is just...such a far ways off from today that I-I completely forgot. Yeah, it just totally slipped my mind. "

If the looks on some of the others faces-princess Tiana, Doc the Troll, one of Ariel's sisters Arista, etc.-"Honestly I think any boy I try to bring will get scared away by dad anyhow."

"Ha! Ya got that right." Grumpy decided to pipe in. Truthfully Camilla felt grateful to the disgruntled man for taking some of the attention off her. "Ol' Beasty boy's likely to tear that boy of yours to pieces if he so much as try's to lay a hand on his lil' girl. Why if I found out some no-good hooligan was tryin to make the moves on my daughter, well I oughtta string the wise guy up and leave him to rot!"

Camilla heaved a sigh, slowly tuning out the ensuing banter. ' _If the only guy willing to ask me out is Chad, then I'm probably better off flying solo_.' Her eyes did a quick sweep of the assorted gathered princesses. ' _It must be so easy_ , _having some dream guy just fall out of the flippin blue sky like a bird hit by_ -'

The slamming of the huge oak doors silenced any ongoing conversation.

"Prince Benjamin! Princess Camilla!" Camilla's mood lightened, straightening the smallest amount in her seat when she recognized the glowing golden aura and flash of long flowing red hair-both signature traits of two of her best friends- Hercules and Megara, followed by Ariel and Eric striding forward.

"Late as usual I see, looks like most of the fun has already started." Meg remarked dryly, lips pulling into a coy little smirk.

"Sorry everyone," Eric called out sounding genuine even as he whispered to his wife "I told you carpooling with these guys was a bad idea." The accompanying laugh gave away his amusement though, along with Ariel's accompanying giggle earning her a reprimanding stare from a few of her sisters.

Once everyone was seated, Camilla took her place beside Ben, surveying the council in front of her as her brother began to speak"Right well now..."

"Now that everyone is here, we can officially begin."

"As you all know, in a matter of months will be mine and my brother's coronation." Camilla continued, keeping her tone pleasant sharing a look with her brother. "And to help, uh, commemorate the occasion...We've decided to put into effect what will be our first official proclamation here today."

There were quiet murmurs around the table. Most of the occupants looked curious, ones like Hercules seemed a bit more excited.

"What's this new proclamation about exactly?" Grumpy said, raising his voice above the others.

Ben and Camilla drew in a breath, Ben speaking first. "Well, as you are all aware twenty years ago, my father and mother rounded up all of the villains-" Cheers broke out at this, and the two siblings winced."-and sent them to what is now known as the Isle of the Lost, with a barrier to keep them there."

Some of the princesses - Snow White, Ariel and Cinderella- shifted a bit uncomfortably, a light frown marring their beautiful faces sharing a small knowing glance with one another before looking towards Camilla herself. Camilla knew amongst the heroes and heroines they were probably the ones most likely to back them, perhaps Mulan too, given their more forgiving and understanding nature. Even so...Camilla had her doubts.

"And...why bring that up now, your majesty?" Ariel's voice was soft yet firm. Her deep blue eyes seeming to hold the two young rulers in place. "Does this new proclamation involve them somehow?"

"Are ya gonna get rid of em? Once and fer all!?" Grumpy exclaimed, banging a fist down on the table.

"Or put them into some kind of jail perhaps?" Aurora added.

"I always did think they got off too easy!" Another voice said. Shouts and arguments breaking out.

"Please, please...calm down everyone." Ben started to say, trying in vain to pacify the others. "If you'll just listen, we-"

"Hold on a moment!"

The bickering died down, everyone turning in their seats towards one corner seat of the table, where princess Tiana sat, a thoughtful look on her face. Prince Naveen who had been momentarily locked in a heated argument with Cinderella's husband placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it my love?" Naveen asked.

"You said your father and mother sent all the villains to the Isle. Wasn't there one who-"

"Don't you dare speak of that-that _thing_!"

Silence fell over the room. Aurora stood with fire in her eyes, a look of utter fear sweeping across the gathered faces, tensions mounting even further than they were moments ago.

Camilla looked around, seeing even Ben had grown deathly silent. Her fingers twitched figuring this was their chance, but not sure if she herself could say it-the words getting lodged somewhere in her throat.

"U-um, a-as we were saying..."Slowly the gathered council members looked back towards her. "F-for our proclamation, m-me and Ben...we want to..." She could feel her anxiety reaching an all-time high with so many eyes suddenly focusing on her. Relief washing over her when Ben decided to step in.

"We've decided that the children from the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance to live here, with us, in Auradon."

The ensuing chaos was deafening.

~O~

"Un-fucking-believable."

Hadie slammed one of the cupboards shut not caring if he woke a few souls with his anger. He would eat one of them if he could, gods forbid they have more than a few rotting bones and questionable mucus substance-those idiots must have brought it back-in the fridge. He turned, slowly, when he heard an audible pop a few feet from where he was standing.

"Oh well, look who finally decided to grace us with his presence today." Hades drawled, his two lackeys cowering behind his toga when they saw the wicked gleam in Hadie's eyes. The boy chomped his teeth at them, like a shark chomping at its prey.

They shrieked. Hadie smirked, relishing their fear.

"Would it kill somebody to go out and get some damn food once in a while?" Hadie asked, already bored with his own father's temper tantrum. He ignored the small little yelps of fear when he walked towards them -Panic and Pain- brushing brusquely past his father, grabbing his bag off the floor.

Hades let out a dry chuckle, turning as well "I see what you did there, very funny."

Hadie rolled his eyes, giving a slight shake of his head at his father's lack of a good sense of humor opening the door only for it slam shut right away. A wisp of smoke curling around his face, jerking him back and off the ground. "You are always such a gut-wrencher, I swear! You get that from me, ya know? Anywho…" Hades continued chattering, the cheerful façade melting away in an instant "just where exactly do you suppose you're going?"

Hadie snorted, jerking his face free from his dads all too cold and dead fingers, leveling him with a dark, venomous glare. "Out." Came the waspish reply. "Don't try and stop me, old man." Hadie's lips twisted into a bemused sneer when Hades visibly flinched at the nickname.

"Hey, how many times have I said not to call me...OLD!"The blue flames flickered wildly, growing in ferocity and height, fanning further rout and becoming a brilliant orangish-red instead. Hadie's only response was to flick a speck of fire off his shoulder, arching a neat blue brow.

"I mean, I get it. Sure, I'm a few thousand years old, but 'old man' come on...I'm still in my very spry, what is it now...?"Hades rambled on, his temper tantrum waning. He looked down at his two fearful lackeys for some kind of support. "Help me out here."

"Uhh, Thirty-thousands...?"Panic whimpered.

"I was goin more for, uhh, like at least FIFTY-thousand..."Pain said seriously.

Hades bristled a bit. His son pinching his brow in mild irritation at the two, mumbling "Idiots..."Just before another wild explosion rocked the terrain.

"Memo to me, memo to me. Maim you two later..."Hades sighed, directing the statement to the charred remnants of the two demon servants flattened against the wall. "Back to you."

"I'm leaving." Hadie said, already turning.

"Ah-ah, not so fast my precious lil' chip off the old block!" Hades voice was soft and menacing, brushing along Hadie's ear with a sibilant hiss to it "Son." Hadie's jaw clenched, the cold fingers gripping his shoulder gradually starting to burn like lava.

For a moment the pain was hot enough for Hadie to consider a small plea or two, then the thought was gone as soon as it came-This was the Isle. Beggars weren't allowed to live. So with fire and evil in his eyes Hadie turned once again, throwing off his father's burning hand with a snarl, "Do. Not. Touch. Me."

Pain and Panic, now recovered from their flattened state, quivered with fear at the quiet look of rage brewing in their masters eyes while he regarded his son. "Oh, he talked back to him again, he doesn't like that..."Panic whimpered to Pain.

"Uh, you know what? Maybe we should go. This is really more of a family thing anyhow." Pain whispered to his fellow demon, both starting to backpedal with caution.

"Heheh, toodles." Panic said before they both vanished in a puff of smoke.

"So...that's the way you wanna go about this today? Fine." Hades said giving a small elegant shrug before his fingers were in his sons wild blue hair, forcefully dragging him. "I swear kids today, you think you just know it all, boy I tell ya..."

Hades continued rambling to himself, dragging his son along deeper into the depths of the underworld.

~O~

"A pint of pond scum, two brine balls, a bucket of chum, and a side of rot," The old pirate grumbled, using his one good eye to peruse the menu.

"Rot: You want that dry or wet?" Uma asked, all business for once, her pencil poised above her notepad.

The old codger thought about it for a moment. "Wet."

"Terrible choice," Uma sneered. "Order up!" She yelled in a far ruder tone than necessary placing the ticket on the revolving machine by the window.

"Gah! I can hear ya stupid girl!" The cook growled back. She was a surly woman in a white chef's hat and red apron who always slammed the orders onto the table with a loud bang, thereby spilling half the contents onto the floor before even making it to the customer.

Without a word of thanks Uma picked up the tray, tucking her pencil behind her ear, and saw to the other 'patrons' in the drafty, perpetually damp tavern that always smelled of week old fried fish. Long wooden creaking benches were filled with disgusting looking pirates and louts, some missing an eye, others a finger perhaps.

In the far corner of the room sat a seashell-made throne; it was modeled after one made for her mother, using only the best of the best of what the Isle had to offer leading to a colorful array of teals, lavenders, oranges and reds-blue and red being her personal favorite-given to her on her 'Super Sinister Sixteen'.

"You look like you're having fun." A dry voice said. One Uma recognized, succeeding in hiding her little smirk at catching the familiar glimpse of blue out of the corner of her eye. "Oh yes," another voice piped up sounding more amused and with a noticeable lisp "you seem to have a rather noticeable hop in your step there, lass."

She slammed her notepad onto the table looking at the two grinning boys; the sly little grin on each of their faces widening a fraction of an inch.

"Harry." Uma greeted with a roll of her eyes, turning towards the other smiling a bit more as she did so. "Hadie, cous, so what brings you two troublemakers here so early in the day?"

"Well I just became a vegetarian, not sure if you were aware-"Hadie started to say, a cheeky grin in place while Uma nodded along "-and I thought, well now, Uma should really be the first to know...you know...considering you're part fish and all." She laughed, feigning amusement while lightly bopping him in the head.

"And how could I not want to see such a...lovely little damselfish as yourself." Harry lied smoothly, pausing for dramatic effect even. He stood at his full height taking her hand into his, watching her arch a brow in silent askance. Just as he was about to kiss it however, he was stopped when the edges of his red coat suddenly caught on fire. "Is something burning?" He asked smelling smoke.

Hadie laughed. "Yeah, you are smartass."

Uma tried hard to suppress her giggles, she really did considering Harry was one of her most trusted crewmates, but...the sight of him hopping around like a madman was just too much! Her mood had definitely been lifted hearing the audible sigh of relief when he finally managed to splash some water on himself. Sharing a wicked grin with her cousin, only to have it immediately melt away when she caught sight of something peeking out from beneath his jacket sleeve.

"Hey hothead, what's that?" Hadie blinked following her line of sight, his jaw clenched.

"It's nothing." He said quickly, brushing the small flicker of concern that was working its way onto her expression. He was thankful Harry chose that moment to re-join them at the table.

"You know I'll be gettin' ya back for that." Harry promised, flashing one of his charming yet slightly insane grins at his friend across the table. Hadie only shrugged.

Uma's lips pursed into a thin line, continuing to stare at her cousin. Harry noticed this, glancing back up when Uma didn't give her usual snarky response. His own smile diminishing at her serious look, following her gaze and seeing the dripping substance from underneath Hadie's sleeve. Something similar to the feeling of lead settled in his stomach.

"Hey firecracker, what's the deal with that?" He nudged his head, silvery eyes flicking up to meet Hadie. The prince of the Underworld only sighed, rubbing at his forehead, trying to ward off his mounting headache. "Another lil somethin from dear ol' dad?" Harry asked, lowering his voice.

Hades wasn't his favorite person, but he was still a god. The effects of his punishment were limited in an effort where he couldn't really openly lash out at any mortal-even while confined to the Isle-even so, Hades was clever and he knew how to make certain folks have 'accidents', particularly those who try and cross him. In some ways he was way worse than Maleficent, take away her magic and that's that.

Hadie wrinkled his nose a moment, fixing the collar of his jacket some when Uma and Harry noticed the dark ugly bruising peeking out from along his shoulder blade. "Doesn't matter. We all have our crosses to bear, how's Harriet and CJ?" He asked, trying to hedge out of the conversation.

A moment of silence passed between them, in which Uma and Harry shared a knowing look. The later of the two shaking his head, signaling not to push it which was when Uma finally turned away, reluctantly.

"They're fine mate." Harry answered just as Uma's latest order was finished and ready to be served.

~O~

Just be yourself. Her mother had said kindly. There are other ways to show strength than your father's kind, or even Ben's.

' _Yeah_ , _except people actually listen to those two_.'Camilla thought dejectedly, dreading the moment that was about to come. Doing her best to hide her own fraying nerves, smoothing out her pretty white dress-her mother's idea really, she thanked every god imaginable it wasn't pink!- offering a tight-lipped smile to the occupant across from her; Grumpy the dwarf.

The dwarf looked about as happy to be there as Camilla herself felt at the moment. Sadly, he had been the one elected to represent the sidekicks and his fellow dwarves in their petition. Though she would never say it aloud, Camilla partially assumed it was because it seemed in his nature to argue really, another reason she was not at all looking forward to the oncoming discussion.

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice Mr. Grumpy." The dwarf bristled noticeably, huffing at the princess' formal address.

"Just Grumpy ta you!" He spat back, arms crossed tersely. "And after that little stunt you an' that brother of yers done pulled with the council, don't know one else wanna deal with you punks!"

' _Oh I'll give you a stunt you crustaceous old_ -' "I'm terribly sorry you feel so put on the spot Grumpy, but if we are to stand strong in the belief that here in Auradon, everyone is entitled to have their voice heard, would that not in fact apply to all occupants. The VKs have in fact done no wrong unto any of us-"

"Not yet they haven't! Give 'em time though, once they get over here you'll be beggin' to have them shipped off again!" The old buzzard shouted. He squinted at her, his eyes full of judgement and anger. "Ya know, I bet it was you that done put such a crazy idea in your brother's head in the first place. Darn no good woman and their hazardous wiles, y'all think yer so cunnin' but ol' Grumpy's gotcha pegged!"

"Is this the kind of discussion you have with your wife?" The jab itself may have been somewhat distasteful, maybe even unnecessary considering Grumpy was just being his usual, Grumpy self. Still she felt a pang of satisfaction when the old dwarf noticeably reddened in the face.

"Hmph." Grumpy huffed, swirling around in his chair, it may have been a tad more threatening were his legs not kicking around like a child's just before she walked in. A small little voice squeaked in her head over how all the dwarfs short stature made them look so adorable.

"I apologize." Camilla said, guilt already worming its way onto the surface. "I um, I believe that perhaps right now...tensions are simply at an all-time high is all. Even so, that is no reason for my behavior Mr-ah, I mean Grumpy." She amended, lips tugging into a small smile. The gesture was not returned at all.

The ticking of the clock was the only sound heard in the room. Camilla avoided Grumpy's gaze for a brief moment or two, suddenly feeling a tad overwhelmed.

"Why don't we just, uhh...cut right to the chase then, shall we?" She cleared her throat, still receiving no answer. "N-now then, I have read all one-thousand and one pages of your complaint-"

"All one-thousand pages?" Grumpy repeated sounding incredulous despite himself.

"And one." Camilla repeated, smiling a bit more now.

Another a long stretch of silence.

"You're not gonna suggest another crazy proclamation, are ya?"

Camilla bit her lip, withholding the intense urge to snap at him. Why is everyone suddenly blaming her for something she and Ben decided on together? She saw the looks of disbelief and even outrage on some of the council members when they left the chambers the other day-specifically Aurora.

"No." She said instead, remembering her lessons of etiquette from her mother.

 _Grace under pressure_. Her mother would always say, smiling gently. _And remember dear_ , _a true queen is not afraid to fail_. _Failure is but another stepping stone to greatness after all_.

"I admit my proclamation may have been delivered in haste, perhaps even digging up a few unpleasant memories for some. Be that as it may, I...I do not regret it." She said, her voice gaining a lick of confidence causing Grumpy to raise a brow at her. "A queen will always turn pain into power; even if that pain is her subject's."

Grumpy looked taken aback.

"Now then, I believe the two of us together can come to a reasonable agreement. You and the others are asking for a voice after all, to be heard more in the future, more than a simple seat on the council?" She said, her eyes looking over her notes. She stayed up all night taking them, underlining crucial bits of information, re-reading certain paragraphs she thought were more important.

"It's not that much to ask for, is it?" Grumpy asked keenly.

"Not at all." Camilla reasoned. In all her time researching and reviewing, Camilla had arrived at one crucial tidbit of information; she had no knowledge of the workings of these people and their lives. Still, they were looking to her and her family for consolation on things that would impact their expenditures and daily lives.

"What do you suggest?" Grumpy asked gruffly.

Camilla smiled. "I propose listening to the people who know best."

Grumpy looked a tad confused.

"Let's start with the mermaids, shall we? They should charge a silver coin for every undersea tour. And I'll personally talk with Ariel about giving Flounder's collecting for her a break." Camilla stated.

Grumpy nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

"I've also set up a college fund for the Dalmatians-all one-hundred and one of them will be eligible for financial aid through what is known as the Puppy Grant." Camilla said looking through her notes. She pushed a single black-and-white spotted folder containing all the forms across the table.

Grumpy accepted it, flipping it open. "Pongo will appreciate that." After checking to make sure all forms were indeed inside, he nodded placing the folder back on the table. "And what about us miners?"

"I'm afraid half of everything you mine must still remain the property of the kingdom," said Camilla. She knew deep down her father would settle for no less.

"Half? What about the rest of the diamonds? Where do those go?" Grumpy asked, sounding alarmed.

"The other half will go towards a 401D fund. It will be a retirement fund for dwarfs, to take care of your families and children. You can tell Bashful not to worry." Camilla added sincerely.

"Sounds fair enough." Grumpy relented. Stroking his beard in thought. "What about the restriction of magic? Just between you and me, those three fairies make a lot of racket."

' _You're telling me_.' Camilla thought internally rolling her eyes.

"I'm afraid the three good fairies will have to take their complaint up with Fairy Godmother herself. I can't actually do anything about it I'm afraid, however at the very least I can schedule for a meeting with her for them."

"And Genie's request for unlimited travel within the Kingdom?"

"Approved, so long as he clears his itinerary with the palace beforehand." She knew her father would most certainly not appreciate one of Genie's spontaneous 'visits' out of the blue, truth be told, few probably would have the tolerance for it. Camilla included herself, even if the blue-skinned apparition was one of the more fun residents of Aladdin's kingdom.

"What about the woodland creatures? They're off working their paws and hooves to the bone, ya know."

"I've already had a team install dishwashers, washer-dryers, and vacuum cleaners in every household. I think it's time we all realized we're living in the twenty-first century, don't you agree? Woodland creatures included, of course." At this point Camilla wanted to give herself a little pat on the back.

They continued tackling the different issues listed, one at a time, and each time Camilla offered a new suggestion a small barely noticeable shred of respect became more visible in Grumpy's eyes. Bit by bit, her previous nervousness melted away, the princess actually looking even somewhat happy to be in his company by the time they were finally shaking hands. He found it somewhat amusing.

"Deal." Grumpy and her said at once, pulling their hands free.

"You know what, little lady?" Grumpy said once he reached the door, turning to look back at her fully.

Camilla steeled herself for another grouchy, almost venomous remark. She had just started gathering up her notes and such..

"You're going to make a fine Queen. Any guy oughtta be lucky to have ya." The old little dwarf said, the faintest semblance of a smile tugging at the wrinkled corners of his mouth, and Camilla almost dropped her papers in shock. "Give yer father my best, and send yer mother my love."

"I will." She said softly just as the large oak doors slammed shut behind Grumpy. The princess stood, an odd sense of triumph lighting up her features as she replayed his words in her head, smiling like a dork. Her thoughts drifting back to the mysterious blue-haired boy from her dream suddenly, just before shaking her head.

"I um, I have to go help Ben...get things ready for the VKs..."She muttered to herself, still in somewhat of a daze, making a beeline for her brother's room.

Along the way she passed Cogsworth and Lumiere in one of the hallways, seeing the two give a low bow.

"Princess." They each greeted respectfully, receiving a light curtsy in response. She skipped along, humming absently.

"Yesss!" Camilla suddenly cheered, throwing her fist in the air. "I nailed it!"

Lumiere and Cogsworth froze, sharing a look. "Kids these days..." Cogsworth commented, shaking his head for a moment before continuing on as if nothing happened.

"I think the meeting went well, yes?" Lumiere added.

"Was there ever any doubt?"Cogsworth asked seriously.

"None whatsoever!" Lumeire said, smiling.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Review.**

 _What do you guys think so far of Camilla? Of Hadie?_


End file.
